The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to output power back off in a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices may include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with another electronic device and/or a network. The radio frequency system may include a transceiver that outputs an analog representation of data desired to be wirelessly transmitted as an analog electrical signal. An amplifier component may then amplify the analog electrical signal to a desired output power and one or more filters may filter the amplified analog electrical signal to remove noise. The radio frequency system may then wirelessly transmit the filtered analog electrical signal via an antenna at a desired transmission radio frequency or range of frequencies.
Generally, standardization bodies may set standards and regulatory bodies may set regulations regarding wireless transmission by radio frequency systems. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States sets regulations on allowable spurious emissions transmitted by radio frequency systems, particularly in protected or restricted frequency bands. Additionally, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) sets standards on allowable out of band emissions at frequencies adjacent the transmission frequency and allowable spurious emissions at frequencies outside of the adjacent frequencies. In fact, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project provides multiple standard levels (e.g., network signaling values) that each sets varying standard on allowable out of band emissions and/or spurious emissions.
As such, a supervisory entity of a network, such as a wireless carrier, may instruct a connected radio frequency system to adhere to a particular specification level (e.g., regulation level or standard level). To facilitate meeting the specification level, the radio frequency system may adjust output power from a maximum output power to a reduced output power. However, since the maximum output power may be dynamic, relationship between the maximum output power and the reduced output power may vary.